Millennium
by nightowl21
Summary: The battle is done. Harry's family, friends, and enemies are dead. Harry later founds out that he is the heir of the Hogwart's founders and Merlin and he gets new abilities and founds out he has a mate that he will have to wait a millennium for.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The wind blew harshly over the battle that had happened hours ago. Bodies laid everywhere; bloody and torn apart, different appendages lie far or near from their original owners. The smell was horrible. Stale with the smell of blood, urine, feces, and many others things that some never wish to identify.

Harry stood there, looking over the battlefield, tears silently sliding down his face, though he didn't feel anything in himself. As his looked around he saw friends, family, enemies, and innocent people laying there dead. He then turned to the person responsible for all of this.

Voldemort's body lay on the ground headless and bloody. Not too far away was his hideous snake-like head, laid on the ground with surprise and horror in his eyes. Harry looked at his right hand that held the sword that had finally defeated the Dark Lord.

Harry took one more look around the battlefield then feel to his knees. Blackness suddenly surrounded him, promising a peaceful place to rest. Harry was very grateful for the darkness and he let it take over him erasing the battle that had happened not long ago.

* * *

Harry felt the darkness start to fade. He tried to hold on to it seeking its comfort, but it kept on receding till it was gone. He signed.

"I think he's waking up." A voice said sounding light and almost airy reminding him of someone else. Started Harry opened his eyes and focused on the five people that suddenly appeared.

There were three males and two women all of them looking like they in their twenties. One of the women showing a small smile had dark blue hair that looked black unless you were in the right lighting that went to the middle of her back, dark blue eyes that seemed to know century's worth of wisdom, a pale skin color, and wore a dark blue medieval dress that went to her ankles. The woman who was next to her wearing a bright and caring smile, had dark brown hair that was in a bun, warm blue eyes that seemed if you looked into them they could take away all your misery, a slightly darker skin color from the other woman, and a light brown medieval dress that went to her ankles. Harry looked over to the three men. One had a bright and welcoming smile, auburn hair that went to his shoulders, bright green eyes that held mischief, a tan skin color, and wearing dark brown robes and trousers. Next to him was a guy his mind was trying to remind him who that guy was. He was wearing a neutral face that gave away nothing, hair as black as the sky during a new moon that went to his shoulders, silver eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness, pale skin, and wearing a black robe and trousers. The last guy had a kind smile, light brown eyes that also showed centuries of wisdom, black hair that went to his waist, wearing a dark purple robe with black trousers.

"Hello dear. Are you alright?" Asked the woman with brown hair.

"I-I think I'm alright." Harry said uncertainly. _'Who are these people?'_

"Oh! We forgot to introduce ourselves." She said quickly. "Well I am Helga Hufflepuff," She said pointing to herself. "That is Rowena Ravenclaw," Pointing to the other woman who nodded. "That is my husband Godric Gryffindor." Pointing to the man with the auburn hair smiling at her fondly. "The man next to him is Salazar Slytherin," Pointing to the man with silver eyes. Harry's brain finally remembered why he recognized the man. "And this is Merlin." She said finishing it with the male in the purple robes. Harry's brain was trying to catch up on all the information told to him by Helga.

"You're the founders of Hogwarts," He said pointing to the four founders. They all nodded. "And you Merlin." The man also nodded. Disbelief clouding his mind. He groaned. "I must have hit my head to hard."

"We are the founders of Hogwarts you foolish boy." Snapped Salazar angrily.

'_Ha, yeah right. They're likely the founders of Hogwarts as I am a girl.'_

"Right." Harry said sarcastically. "I'll play along. So if you're the founders what do you want with me?" He said mockingly.

"Stop acting foolish boy. We are the real founders of Hogwarts." Salazar said angrily with a scowl on his face. "I can't believe he is the heir we have been looking for this whole time. Absolutely no respect for elders." The Slytherin founder muttered quietly.

"Oh hush you. The poor boy's just confused and sad. I probably wouldn't believe a bunch of people who just showed up and told me they were Merlin and the founders of Hogwarts." Said Helga, scolding Salazar.

"Let me talk the boy." Said 'Merlin.' He turned from Helga to Harry with a serious expression on his face. Harry showing disbelief of the situation still on his face. "Harry we have something very important to tell you. We are not lying to you when Helga introduced us to you. Also, as Salazar said you are the heir to the founders and me." Harry looked as though had told him Harry was a fairy princess. Then Harry signed sounding defeated and reluctantly.

"So," Harry said sounding apprehensive and reluctant. "You people are the real Merlin and founders of Hogwarts." They all nodded and some smiled at him. He didn't smile back but he seemed to finally accept that they were telling the truth. "Also what do you mean I'm the heir to all of you, I didn't know I was a descendant from one of you let alone all five of you?" He asked sounding very baffled. Surprisingly it was Rowena that spoke up.

"It is true child. We are telling you the truth. Your father was a descendant of wizards from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Your mother was a descendant of a witch from me and a squib of Merlin and my husband." She spoke softly almost like a whisper of the wind. She then stepped back and then Godric stepped forward.

"Now Harry soon as you wake up and you will be finding out that you can do things you could not do before." Godric said gruffly. "That is because you are getting your inheritance and while you're here we will be explaining what they are and how they work. We do not have much time left because people are starting to come soon." He said looking Harry in the eyes. "Okay now I will explain the gifts I have given to you. You must go to Gringotts and go to the vault I have for you and there you will find two eggs in a box. You will know which box it is in trust me." He gave me a small smile then turned serious again. "One egg has a phoenix in it to make hatch you keep it in a fire for a week. When it hatches its colors will match your power level. The weakest is white and the strongest is black. The color gets darker the more powerful you are. The second egg has a griffin in it to hatch it you will need to keep it in the box you found the eggs in. It will hatch the same time as the phoenix will. Now Helga will tell you her gifts to you. Also I am so proud to have a descendant as strong as you." He gave Harry a hug then walked back to everyone else. Helga came up to Harry and showed him a kind smile. Harry returned the smile.

"The gifts I gave you are that you will be able to know any plant and know what it does. It might not seem much now but it will need that gift in the future. Also I gave the powers of healing. But I will warn you, even with those powers you cannot bring back a dead person if they are meant to die. It is part of life no matter how unfair it seems. And as my husband said I am proud to have a descendant like you, Harry." She gave him a hug and he hugged her back relishing the safe and mothering feeling of her hug. He reluctantly pulled back. Helga smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead and went back to her husband. Salazar came forward with a scowl on his face and Harry gulped nervously. Salazar stared at Harry then began to talk.

"One gift I am giving to you is a egg of a basilisk." Harry gulped uneasily and was about to speak but Salazar cut in before he could say anything. "Do not worry, this basilisk will only listen to you and will not harm of kill anyone unless it feels very threatened or you ask it to. Also it will grow to be a foot long then stop growing but it can transform to be at least ten feet tall if commanded." Harry nodded. "The other gift I am giving to you is that you will be able to talk to all animals." Harry gawked at Salazar feeling utterly stunned. Salazar shook his head in amusement at seeing Harry's reaction. "Yes, many people thought I only could talk to snakes because of where I came from but I could actually talk to all animals I just never did because it was too much trouble." Salazar smiled at that then abruptly left returning to the other founders. Rowena Steeped forward.

"One gift I am giving to you is the gift of seeing the future." Rowena told him. "But be careful of who you trust in telling your gift to. Some people would try anything to use you to tell them the future of some things. Also another I am giving is that there is a secret library only you have access to. Anyone else will have to ask permission from you if they wanted to enter. In the library there are books there to help you with the gift I gave you and it will help with all the gifts you will have. Good luck because you will need it." She kissed his cheek and went back to her husband. Then the founders started to fade away. Harry felt panic rushing through him at see his new found family going away.

"Don't worry Harry you can see them any time you want when you get back to Hogwarts." Harry turned to Merlin forgetting he was there. Then Harry looked at him perplexed. "They will be ghosts but they will be there for you." Harry smiled after he heard that. Then he frowned.

"Why did they leave? You didn't tell me what the gifts you gave me were." Merlin signed looking sad and older than he looked physically.

"They gave us some privacy for me to tell you what the gifts I am giving you are." Merlin said. "The first gift I am giving to you is that you now are a metamorphmagus. You can transform into an animal or change your features and you can change how old you are, which will come in useful in the future." Merlin signed again sounding very sad. Harry was starting to feel dread flooding through him. "The other thing I am giving to you could be said to be a curse or a gift." Merlin shook his head while laughing a humorless laugh. "It feels me with sadness that I have to give you this gift but Fate is not merciful to anyone. The gift I am giving to you is that you have a soul mate." Harry looked confusingly at him. "That is not all the gift. Unfortunately your soul mate died in the battle and I can't tell you who your soul mate is." Harry looked sad at the news of his soul mate being dead. But then Merlin added something that left Harry felling shocked. "You will not age, grow, become ill, or die till you meet your soul mate again but you will look the same age as them also you cannot be intimate with anyone else but your soul mate. Also it will take a millennium for your soul mate to reincarnate." Harry looked at Merlin like he asked Harry to kill his best friend. "But you will see everyone again in the mean time because everyone will be reincarnated. Give everyone of them a second chance. Even if they were evil now, you could change their lives for the better. You will also know who your mate is by their smell, it will seem irresistible to you." Harry stayed silent during the explanation of his new 'gift.' He then rolled his eyes.

'_Sounds more like a curse than a gift.'_ Harry signed and accepted what was given to him. _'It's not like I can take this gift back.'_ Suddenly Merlin started speaking again.

"When you wake up you will need to go to the Ministry of Magic and persuade the Minister to make you the new headmaster of Hogwarts because we don't like that evil Umbridge becoming Headmistress again or anyone else that is evil as her. We don't want any more of our students suffering under anyone's cruelty" Merlin said, shuddering almost in disgust when he spoke Umbridge's name. Harry cringed too and unconsciously rubbed the _I must not tell lies_ mark on his arm. Seeming to shake off his disgust, Merlin spoke, continuing where he left off. "After everything settles down you must get the support the people and run against Fudge in the next election. It will happen soon and you will be able to tell with your seer powers." Harry looked at him in apprehension. Merlin started to chuckle at Harry's behavior afterward he smiled warmly at Harry. "We have faith in you Harry. You would be a great Minister of Magic. When you become Minister you will need to change laws so that every person, creature, or any other magical thing will be treated fairly. " He then smiled sadly at Harry. "It is time you wake up. Remember what I have asked you and your new gifts." Merlin gave a hug to Harry abruptly. "I also want you to know that you are not alone, Harry. You have the founders and me when you go back to Hogwarts. Good luck my boy you will need it." Merlin let go of Harry and disappeared. The darkness over took Harry again. He welcomed it again but for a different reason. He now had a reason when he went back to his home. He would change it forever and no one would get in his way of making his world a better place. He felt the world around him again and he was ready for it no matter what would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the inconvenience and for not updating, I have changed Helga's hair to orange in case some of you get confused in future chapters.

Chapter 2: Familiars And A New Room

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

"**Memories"**

May 3, 1998

Harry started coming around again hearing muffled noises. He slowly opened his eyes. Suddenly his memories from meeting Merlin and the founders came flooding into his mind. He also remembered what Merlin and the others told him to do and he was determined to do what they told him to do.

He slowly got up feeling the aches and stiffness in his body for lying on the ground for so long. Suddenly he was covered in a dark green shield. Harry started to panic thinking someone was kidnapping him. But as soon as the shield came it went away and Harry was surprised that he felt no ache or stiffness from earlier. _'Must be the healing Helga was talking about.'_ He stated looking for his wand and found it near a body of someone he couldn't identify.

He started walking leaving the battlefield having a feeling that in the future the world will become more peaceful but now he had to get up and go to Gringott's Wizarding Bank to get the rest of his gifts. But first he had to disguise himself. _'At least one of Merlin's gifts were useful.'_

Harry, now with bright blue eyes and dull brown hair, made his way through Diagon Alley to reach Gringotts. He reached Gringotts and went inside and went to a goblin.

"How may I help you sir?" The goblin said in a business like tone.

"I have come to get some things from two vaults." Harry said in a hushed voice.

"What two vaults are they?" The goblin said annoyance and impatience slightly coloring his voice. Harry might have smiled if what he was about to say wasn't so serious.

"I am here to go to Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor's vault." Harry said in a serious voice. The goblin looked at him with annoyance now clearly displayed on his face.

"I do not like it when people aren't serious. No you may not see those vaults." The goblin said in a clipped tone. Harry started to get annoyed himself.

"I am their heir and you will let me in those vaults." Harry said. The goblin signed then sneered at Harry.

"Fine, I can test to see if you are telling the truth." The goblin climbed down from his seat and started walking away. "Follow me." The goblin said. Harry grudgingly followed the goblin unhappily.

A few moments later they reached a room. The goblin opened the door and went inside. Harry trailing behind the goblin. Inside the room was bland a carpet and wallpaper, a desk, a couch that could fit two people comfortably, and two chairs that looked comfortable. The goblin motioned he seat in one of the seats. Harry sat in the one closest to the desk.

"I will be back." Said the goblin. He went out a door Harry hadn't noticed before. After a few minutes the goblin returned with a vial with white liquid inside, parchment, and an athame. The goblin uncorked the vial. "I will need you to put three drops of your blood in this vial and _if,_" The goblin said while sneering again. "You are the heir to them or anyone else when I pour it on this parchment it will show us their names." The goblin gave Harry the athame. Harry gripped it and cut his index finger. Blood started flowing steadily. Harry put his finger above the vial and let three drops of blood into it before pulling it away. A dark green shield glowed around the cut and it went away leaving a healed finger. The goblin raised an eyebrow at the displayed healing then corked the vial and shook it a little bit. After that the goblin uncorked the vial again and poured it on the parchment. The paper glowed then showed:

_Evans_

_Hufflepuff_

_Gryffindor_

_Merlin_

_Potter_

_Ravenclaw_

_Slytherin_

The goblins eyes looked like they would pop out its sockets. Harry felt some pride that he had astounded the goblin. When the goblin seemed to snap out of it he bowed from his waist.

"I-I'm sorry I should not have been rude to you." The goblin stuttered out. Harry felt a bit of pity for him.

"It does not matter now. I am not angry at you. What is your name?" Harry asked the goblin.

"My name is Griphook, sir." Griphook said.

"Okay Griphook I do not mean to be mean but can you lead me to the vaults now?" Harry said.

"Of-of course." Griphook said stuttering only slightly.

Griphook quickly showed him out the door. Harry was trying not to laugh at the nervous goblin. They rode one of the carts to Gryffindor's vault first. They arrive at the vault in a few moments. Griphook got out quickly with Harry following him at a more subdue pace. Griphook opened the door for Harry. "Here is Gryffindor's vault." Griphook said.

Harry was stunned when he looked around the vault. It had galleons piled almost to the thirty foot high ceiling, red and gold were everywhere, and there were many things in the room. Then Harry focused on the box he was supposed to find. He started walking around for the box Godric told him about. _**"You will know which box it is in trust me."**_ Harry was confused he didn't feel or see anything that caught his interest. Suddenly he felt a pull of an invisible force that seemed to pull him to his right so he followed it. He kept following till it abruptly stopped leaving him in front of a box. It was completely gold Harry kneeled down and picked it up he cradled it to his chest as he made his way back to the door. When he got there Griphook was waiting for him patiently by the door. Harry walked out the room and Griphook closed the door behind him. They climbed into the cat and went to Salazar's vault.

They arrived and Griphook got out of the cart and Harry followed him still cradling the box to his chest. Griphook opened the door and Harry entered. It was almost the same as Godric's vault except it was green and silver and had various books everywhere. _'Hermione would have loved it here.'_ Harry thought wistfully and a bit sadly remembering her death. Harry then focused on finding the basilisk egg. He suddenly felt the same pull from Godric's vault and he followed it. Harry found it next to three books about basilisks, phoenixes, and griffins. _'I guess Salazar wanted to make sure I knew how to care for all of them.'_ He pick up the egg, opened the chest, and put it in with the other eggs then he picked up the books silently thanking Salazar for it.

He went out of the vault feeling excited about finding his familiars and having books about how to take care of them. Harry got in the cart after Griphook closed and locked the door. A few moments they got out the cart making their way to the entrance of Gringotts. They both climbed out of the cart, Harry being careful with the chest so he wouldn't jostle the eggs inside of it.

"Thank you for showing me the vaults, Griphook." Harry said politely to the goblin.

"I was happy to be of service, Mr. Potter." Griphook replied.

Harry made his way out of Gringotts feeling content now that he had his familiars and books to teach him how to take care of them. He went into a quiet alley and apparated to Hogwarts remembering that the founders said that he was their heir so Harry guessed he could apparate to Hogwarts. Harry started feeling the sensation of apparating, like being squeezing through a very tight tube, hoping nothing would happen to his precious cargo that he was carrying. He found himself in front of a familiar Hogwart's entrance. The doors suddenly opened as if the school was waiting for his return which it probably was.

He walked through the doors, the tall doors closing behind him. He walked through the hallways reminiscing in the memories he had of Hogwarts. _'I miss the days of not knowing about the sorrow that would happen in my life.'_ Harry sighed forlornly.

Harry made his way through the silent hallways noticing that all the portraits that he passed had no people in them. After a while he reached Dumbledore's gargoyle. It jumped out the way for Harry without a password. Harry made his way up the staircase leading to Dumbledore's office. He arrived after a few moments. He looked around the office noticing that it looked the same before the battle, though Dumbledore's chair was empty and Fawkes' stand was empty. He looked around and saw that there were no people in the portraits that hung on the walls. _'I guess they left to a safer place.'_

Suddenly one ghostly form appeared in the empty place. The shape started forming a face and Harry recognized Helga with her orange hair in a bun, bright brown eyes, wearing the same clothes from the last time he saw her, and a warm smile.

"Harry dear, how are you? Oh I see you got your familiars." Helga said merrily

"I am fine Ms. Hufflepuff," Harry said politely. "And yes I do have them and I'm grateful Salazar gave me these books to show me how to take care of them."

"Oh Harry, you don't have to be so formal, call me Helga." She said firmly.

"Okay Ms. Huff-Helga." Harry said reminding himself that it was Helga now. Helga smiled at him. "May I ask why are you are here." Harry politely said.

"Oh right, we are here to show you your new room." Helga said surprising Harry.

"I have a room here." Harry said taken aback with the kindness they were showing him.

"Of course you do dear." Helga said sounding astounded that Harry thought he shouldn't live in the castle. _'Damn those horrible muggles that he was living with.'_ "You own this castle now. You have every right to have a room here." Harry stood there stunned the founders really did care about him. He eyes started to sting but he kept himself in check. He wouldn't cry in front of Helga he had to stay strong. "Now let me show you to your room." Helga said seeming oblivious to Harry's almost breakdown. She started floating out of the office. Harry followed her casting a lingering look at the office before following the ghostly founder.

The pair went down the stairs taking a surprisingly quiet trip to Harry's new room. Harry looked around reminding himself the way to his room. They arrived at a portrait of the Hogwarts' emblem. The four animals in the emblem stared at Helga. Helga cleared her throat.

"This is the new owner and soon to be headmaster of Hogwarts. He will be staying in this room and I hope you don't give him any problems." She turned to the silver snake in the portrait that was staring at Harry which reminded Harry of Salazar. "Especially you Kei." Kei turned to her and hissed unintelligently then continued to stare at Harry which made him uncomfortable slightly. She sighed in exasperation at the snake. "Don't worry 'bout him he just needs to warm up to you before he starts respecting you. The others you shouldn't have to worry about." She said earnestly.

"It's okay I'm used to people not liking me." He said solemnly.

Helga sighed dejectedly. She gazed sternly at Kei. _'Kei you are going to be in so much trouble. I promise you.'_ Kei seemed like he read her mind and he looked uneasily at the mad woman. She was going to try to cheer him up. "Come now you the rest of the founders, Merlin, and me as your family." She said trying to cheer him up. "Now to open the door, chose a password, and say it to the portrait and that will be your password till you want to change it again." Harry thought about the password he would use then he decided.

"My password will be Tojours Pur. (1)" Harry said thinking of Sirius. Helga smiled.

"Okay now say it to the portrait and it will be the password you will use." Harry nodded then said the password to the portrait. The door swung open. Harry and Helga walked into the room and Harry couldn't believe his eyes. The room had a fire place covered in stone with flames of red and flicking blue, a comfy, leather couch, a coffee table, two leather chairs opposite to the couch, the walls were beige with dark blue complementing each other. "Come on Harry there is still more things t see."

Harry followed Helga to a dark blue door with a bronze handle. "Open the door dear." Harry grasped the handle then turned the knob. He pushed the door open and was bewildered with what was inside. There were rows and rows of books everywhere, some on some desks that were scattered everywhere, some making large stacks on the floor. Harry walked to one shelf seeming to over flow with books and read the spines of the books.

"Wow." Harry breathed out completely flabbergasted with the amount of book the library held. He found an unoccupied table and placed the books Salazar gave him on the table grateful to lighten the load he was carrying.

"Come, Come. There is more to see." Helga glided out of the door. Harry followed quickly after her trying to keep up with her.

They arrived a moment later at another door this time it was a yellow door with an onyx door handle. "This is the room I made for you." Harry gave her a look of appreciation swiftly before opening the door. Inside it looked like a greenhouse. The ceiling was made of glass and light was pouring through them lighting the room. The walls were a light brown color seeming to blend into the various plants growing round the room. Harry felt surprised identified all of the plants in the room. He gave Helga a questioning look. "I have given you this greenhouse to help you use the gift I gave you and also you can grow some ingredients for your potions in here." Harry smiled happily at Helga before surprising the both of them by hugging her. She chuckled at his antics before hugging Harry back. Harry let go of her and gave Helga a cheerful smile and she returned it equally. "Now let's see the other rooms." Harry nodded and followed the woman again. They arrived at a red door with a gold doorknob. Harry smiled at the door.

"This is the room Godric gave me isn't it." Harry said knowingly. Helga smiled at him telling Harry that he got it right. He opened the door. The first thing he saw when he entered the room was the Sword of Gryffindor in a glass case on the mantle of the fireplace. In front of the fireplace was a comfortable looking couch with a walnut table on the right side of the couch. The walls were a rich crimson color with a soft, light brown carpet.

"You can place your eggs down on the table." Helga said breaking the silence that had came over the room. Harry nodded and gently placed the chest on the table. He lifted the top revealing the eggs. One entirely black (Basilisk egg), one brown and gold (Griffin egg), and one white egg (Phoenix egg). He picked up the white egg gently carrying it to the fireplace. He gently put the egg in the fire surprised when he just felt the warmth coming from the fire instead of burning his skin. He pulled his hands out of the fire and went back to the table and shut the chest. Helga silently floated out the room with Harry following her, closing the door on their way out.

They made it to another door that was green with a silver knob. Harry opened the door and inside was a potion lab like the one Snape had for his classes. Sadness flooded Harry as he remembered the snarky and sarcastic potions master but he knew he would see him in the future. Harry looked around the room. The walls were black but it didn't have a gloomy feeling, in fact it felt cozy. He finally noticed a large pantry in the room. Curious, Harry made his way over and opened the doors. Inside there were stacks of different kinds of cauldrons and what seemed like hundreds of potion ingredients lined the shelves in the spacious room.

"Salazar put a spell on this room so if you want and ingredient you can call the name and it will come to you. He also charmed to containers so they could hold five men comfortably inside them so you won't have to worry about refilling them any time soon." She said. Harry smiled at her light joke.

The pair walked out of the room to the last door. This door was beige with a glass knob. Harry opened the door and was amazed. Inside the room was a queen sized bed covered in icy blue satin sheets. There was a table beside the bed. The walls were beige like the door but it seemed to be a slightly softer tone. On the far side of the room was a glass door leading outside. There were two other doors on either side of the room. Harry walked to the one on the right. He opened it and found it was a closet filled with clothes. Harry gave Helga a questioning look. "All of us got you some new clothes because I don't think you would have wanted to stay in the same outfit." Harry blushed looking down at his clothes that did indeed look slightly dirty and rumpled. Harry then went to find out what the other door had behind it. He came to the door and opened it and found that it was a bathroom. The entire bathroom was covered in white and black tiles accented with silver swirls. There was a bath like the ones in the Perfect's bathroom. There was also a large shower with nozzles coming from all over. It also had two sinks and a closet that Harry assumed had towels and other things. Harry exited the bathroom.

Suddenly Harry felt exhausted. The day's activities taking a toll on him making him feel tried. Harry walked to his bed kicking off his shoes. He fell on the very comfortable bed, curling up like a kitten.

"Goodnight Harry. I will see you tomorrow." Helga said softly.

"Goodnight Helga." He said sleepily, already half way unconscious. Helga floated out the room turning off the light as she went.

Harry soon drifted off to dreamland. Having no nightmares in his new home where he knew he was protected by his new family.

(1) Always Pure. The motto for the Black Family.


	3. Chapter 3: Headmaster and Hatching

Chapter 3: Headmaster and Hatching

"Talking"

[Creature Talk]

'_Thoughts'_

xxxxxxx

May 4, 1998

Light trickled in through the glass door in the corner. A body shifted underneath the sheets of the bed in the room. A figure floated towards the bed. It stopped next to the bed where a tuff of black hair was sticking out.

Suddenly the covers on the bed were ripped off the body lying on the bed. A squeak was heard through the room with a giggle answering it.

"Come on Harry. It's time to wake up. You cannot waste your day away in bed." Helga said. A loud groan was heard.

"Five more minutes." Harry mumbled sleepily. Helga gave him a small smile.

"Come on. You need to speak with the Minister before he appoints another dim-witted person to run our school." Harry groaned again but got out of his warm and comfortable bed reluctantly, knowing Helga would get him out of his bed one way or another.

Helga watched him with amusement.

Harry walked to his bathroom. He turned the water on in the shower, making it scalding hot, and stripped out of his clothes from yesterday quickly and took off his glasses and set them on the counter next to the sink. He let the near boiling water wash over his body feeling pure pleasure as the hot water washed away the filth he had from the previous days. He grabbed the soap and started scrubbing his body, ridding himself of the stubborn grime that stayed on his skin. After he got done with that task he shampooed and conditioned his waist length hair with vanilla scented products. He scrubbed his scalp thoroughly and worked his way down his hair until he was done and rinsed everything out.

After he was done with that he turned off the water, and got out of the shower, little droplets of water cascading down his body. Wandlessly he made the steam that gathered in the room disappear. He grabbed a towel from the rack next to the shower. He rubbed his body dry then moved on to his hair. He squeezed the water out then carefully rubbed it dry trying not to mess it up badly. He dropped the towel in a hamper next to the towels and got another towel and wrapped it around his waist.

He made his way to the counter to get his glasses and put them on. He then noticed there was a brush next to where his glasses were. He grabbed the brush and ran it through his hair, being careful when encountering the tangles. After a few moments he stopped brushing his hair, seeing that his hair was silky smooth.

Harry walked out of the bathroom and made his way to his closet. He chose a plain white shirt, black slacks, and jade green robes. He got dressed, grabbed his wand, went to the main room and saw Helga floating in the middle.

She turned to him. "Hello again, sleepyhead. Glad to see you awake." She said cheerfully.

"Hello Mrs. Huff—Helga." Harry greeted. "How come you have so much energy this morning?"

"I am just happy that Hogwarts will finally get a headmaster that all of us agree will take care of her." Helga answered happily.

"Her?" Harry questioned.

Helga gave him a surprised look. "Of course her. Hogwarts is living."

"I didn't know that." Harry said. "Hey Helga, where are the others?"

"Oh, they're around here somewhere. My husband is probably in our room, Salazar is probably in his potions lab, and Rowena is probably in the Astrology tower." She said like it was an everyday thing. They continued walking through the halls in comfortable silence. They approached the portrait to the kitchen, Harry tickled the pear and the door opened. They walked inside and Harry saw someone he had not seen in a while. The house elf ran to the pair and clung to Harry's leg with tears streaming down its face.

"Master Harry." Dobby said joyfully. "You is alive. I is so happy"

Harry was so happy to find out that Dobby healed himself from Bellatrix's attack. Harry patted Dobby's head. "I am also glad to see you." Then he carefully extracted the house elf from his leg. "Could I get some food Dobby?"

"Of course. Anything for Master Harry." Dobby snapped his fingers and a table with a chair and a platter of food to feed an army appeared in front of Harry and Helga. "Is there anything else Master Harry needs?"

"No this is perfect. Thank you Dobby." Harry said pleasantly.

"You is welcome Master Harry." Dobby said before returning to his work.

Harry sat quietly with Helga at the table eating some of the food on the platter. When he was finish he thanked Dobby and walked out of the kitchens to the front of the school with Helga by his side. They reach the front of the school and stopped.

"Remember Harry, Fudge will try anything to make it so you can't become the new headmaster but remember that you own the school. Hogwarts is yours now, no one can make choices about Hogwarts without consulting you, and don't you let him forget that." Helga said.

"Okay anything else?" Harry asked.

"Good luck, but you probably won't need it." Helga encouraged.

"Thanks." Harry said. He concentrated on apparating outside of the Ministry of Magic. Suddenly he felt like he was being squeezed through a small plastic tube then it was gone.

Harry opened his eyes and recognized the payphone that opened to the Ministry of Magic. He stepped inside and pressed 6-2-4-4-2 (Magic).

"State your name and business for being at the Ministry of Magic." Droned a bored voice.

"Harry Potter and visiting the Minister of Magic." Harry spoke. A badge popped out of thin air and Harry caught it. He looked at the badge and saw it had 'Harry Potter' and below it said 'Visiting the Minister of Magic.'

"Here is your pass and have a good day." The voice droned.

Harry felt the booth descend into the ground heading to the main floors. He heard a ding and the doors opened. Harry stepped into the lobby seeing people bustle around him to get to wherever they were going. A few people stopped to stare at him, recognizing his scar that was uncovered. He hurried to another elevator before the doors closed, thankfully it was empty. He pressed 1 and the doors closed. He felt it descend to where the Minister's Office was located.

The door opened and Harry stepped out into another floor full of a flurry of activity. Luckily no one noticed Harry. He made his way to a blond, fair-skinned secretary reading the Prophet.

"Anything good today." Harry said.

"Just another story about Harry Potter and who he might be dating by Rita Skeeter." Said the secretary. She looked up to see who was there and was shocked to see the person she was supposedly was reading about.

"Oh. How-how can I h-help y-you t-today Mr. Potter?" Stuttered the secretary.

"I am supposed to see Minister Cornelius Fudge. It is very urgent." Harry spoke.

"O-of course." She said. "Just go down that hallway and he is the only door."

"Thank Miss-"

"L-Lucille Shaw." Stuttered Lucille.

"Thank Ms. Shaw." Harry said. Harry started walking down the hallway until he saw a large mahogany door. Harry knocked politely and heard a loud "Enter."

Harry stepped through the door and saw the Minister behind a dark cherry desk that overflowed with papers.

Harry saw the surprise on the Minister's face. "Oh, how wonderful to see you Mr. Potter. Please sit down" Harry sat down at the dark brown leather chair in front of Fudge. "How may I help you?"

"Minister Fudge, let me cut to the chase. I will be the next headmaster of Hogwarts." Harry said.

"You-you cannot do that." Fudge stuttered out angrily.

"Oh but I can, because I own Hogwarts because I am the rightful heir to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry said with no room for argument.

"B-But I have already picked out a suitable Headmistress." Fudge said.

Harry quirked his eyebrow. "Who?"

"Delores Umbridge." Fudge said.

Harry eyes only saw red before he quickly calmed himself. "Why her?"

Fudge started to look nervous. "She offered to step in and help Hogwarts rebuild itself back to its glory days." Harry scoffed.

"I refuse to allow that despicable lady to set a foot in my castle." Harry said.

"B-but—." Fudge stuttered.

"No. My decision is final. Good day Minister." Harry swiftly left the flabbergasted Minister.

Harry quickly said good-bye to Ms. Shaw and apparted back to Hogwarts. Helga and Rowena were waiting for him.

"How did the meeting go dear." Helga said.

"Absolutely bloody great." Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh don't sass me mister." Helga scolded.

Feeling bad, Harry said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Helga soften her expression "Its okay, I know that man is a bloody annoyance but do not be angry at me."

"Do not worry, that man will get his due soon." Rowena said mysteriously.

Ignoring Rowena's ominous prediction. "Come you must be tired." Helga ushered Harry to the kitchen. After tickling the pear in the portrait hiding the kitchens, the group entered and were greeted by a giant room filled with house elves.

Dobby quickly said hello and served Harry roast beef covered in gravy with mash potatoes and vegetables on the side with a glass of pumpkin juice before going back to help the other house elves. Harry scarffed down the delicious meal and wash it down with the juice.

Now that he was full, Harry felt sleepy. Helga and Rowena ushered Harry back to his room, both glaring at Kei daring him to say anything. He didn't.

They made their way to Harry's bedroom but Harry noticed something was happening in the fireplace.

"Wait." Harry said owlishly. "I think my eggs are hatching. Tell Salazar and Godric quickly."

Helga rushed to get them while Rowena calmly lead Harry to his chest. Harry slowly opened the box and took out the two trembling eggs.

Harry reached into the fire taking out the white egg, oblivious to the fire not burning him. Harry put all the eggs together. Cracks started to form on the black egg. Slowly the cracks were pushed aside to reveal a five-inch dark green, nearly black snake blinking its golden eyes sluggishly. Harry distantly heard Salazar gloating that his egg hatched first.

Next the brown and gold egg started to crack. Slowly a beak emerged, and then the head popped out its orange eyes looking alert and curious.

Next the white egg slowly started to crack but then it stopped suddenly.

Harry started to worry. "What happened?"

Helga assured him. "Some of them take time."

Suddenly there was a thrill heard in the air. The egg cracked completely and a gold and white Phoenix emerged from the shells. It thrilled softly at Harry.

Harry slowly approached the Basilisk to not scare it and offered his hand. The tiny snake scented the air with its tongue and deemed Harry safe. It slowly slithered up Harry's arm.

"[What should I call you little one?]" Harry asked.

It looked at Harry. "[I do not know]."

"May I name you?" Harry inquired.

"Sure." The tiny creature said.

Harry considered. "I shall name you Akili, it means wisdom."

"That name is acceptable." Akili slithered up Harry arm and wrapped around his forearm.

Harry turned to the baby Griffin and Phoenix and asked them if they had names but they didn't know any. Harry considered names for them too.

He looked at the Griffin. "I will name you Gwilym it means strong-willed warrior." Then turned to the Phoenix. "And I will name you Konane which means glow like the Moon."

They agreed to the names. Harry picked them up and headed to his room. In his room he conjured a small bed for the Griffin and Phoenix to lie on. Akili slithered out of Harry's sleeve to curl around the two other creatures.

Harry suddenly felt exhausted from all the events from that day. He lied on the bed and changed his clothes into silk pajamas. Harry looked over and saw the founders hovering around him.

"Thank you for being here and giving me Aklil, Gwilym, and Konane to me." He whispered.

They all smiled at him. Godric and Salazar both said. "Your welcome."

Almost all the founders said goodnight and left but Helga lingered and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Sweet dreams." She whispered then left the room closing the door behind her.

As Harry slipped into the dark abyss he thought, _'Now I have companions for the future'_.


End file.
